User talk:Ninstroyer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Darkwind Card.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Potroast42 (Talk) 06:47, February 8, 2010 Helephant Talents Hi, thanks for all your valuable edits to pets pages! I think you must like pets as much (or maybe more?) as I do. :) I was wondering something about the edit you made to the Helephant's page. You moved the Fire-Proof Talent from slot 5 to 6, but interestingly my Helephant has the Fire-Proof Talent on slot 5! This has big implications for how we have the pet templates set up!, so I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions to help us out? Is the Fire-Proof talent for sure in slot 6 instead of slot 5 on your Helephant? Is your helephant a hybrid? (hatched with someone else's pet?) Did you get your Helephant before or after the new pet system? its possible there might be a slight difference between the new and old ones ;) If your Helephant is new after the new pet system, do you have any of the other talents betwwen 5 and 9? and what are they? You can leave a message on my talk page, thanks for your help! Administrator ErinEmeraldflame 14:52, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Helephant Continued Thanks for responding! You didn't do anything wrong: getting the whle story from different people's posts is what a Wiki is all about. I think what this means is that Helehpants people had before the update probably have a slightly different Talent list than Helehphants people acquire after the update. They may have had to do this to account for the +5% Power Pip Chance that all Level 48 Pets had before the update. My helephant has that for example, but it seems ones acquired after the update develop the Pip O Plenty instead. So, if this is true it means that old Helephants have a Slot 9 Talent that new ones don't, the new ones have Crafty in Slot 5 and the rest of the 5-8 slots are shifted by one to 6 to 9 in the new Helephants. So seeing what people develop in the slots in old vs new helephants is really important. Now we just need to figure out how to accomodate this on the Wiki! Thanks again, ErinEmeraldflame 14:33, August 20, 2010 (UTC) More Helephant Talents Hey, if you'll humor me, I think I know one way to help figure this out! Here is the rarity of my Helephant's Talent List (from 1 to 10): 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 Could you leave me a talk message of yours for comparison? This way we don't have to develop them all first. ErinEmeraldflame 14:55, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Talents and GearHead Thanks a lot, it seems like School pets before the update and ones after have different talent lists. That will be fun to deal with. After looking on some other pages, I think you were right about the Gear Head Pet, I deleted the pages. Thanks, Administrator ErinEmeraldflame 22:12, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Helephant I was wondering if you could please take a screenshot of your helephant's pet page. (that lists all the talents and derby abilities) I want to compare it with Erin's and see if I can see a way to make a template that works for both pets. Thanks in Advance, --Potroast42 23:26, August 20, 2010 (UTC) RE:Helephant Pic Thanks a ton for the picture. I'm going to see what I can do to the site with the templates. --Potroast42 13:20, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Sunbird or Sun Bird? Hi, I looked up on some other sites and found this pet listed as Sun Bird as opposed to Sunbird. Do you have the pet? Can you confirm with me which it is? The page is currently located at Sun Bird, I will put it back at Sunbird (Pet) if you can confirm this as wrong. Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 16:18, August 23, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki Pet Stuff! Hi There! I'm posting this because you've shown interest in editing Pet Pages on the wiki. I've made an announcement over on the Wiki Editing Forum. Please check it out at Forum:Pet_System_Update. Thanks :) ErinEmeraldflame 20:18, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Talk page posts That's ok, if you hit Leave Message instead of Edit and put in a topic, it will always give your topics a new header so they don't blend into the above topic. Also, make sure to sign your posts with four tildes like it says at the top of the page, puts your name and a date stamp really nicely so there's no confusion :) ErinEmeraldflame 04:52, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Ice Elf Pic Hi, in case you're wondering why I undid your Ice Elf edit, you added a picture of the pet to the spell page (Ice Elf) instead of the pet page (Ice Elf (Pet). :) ErinEmeraldflame 18:37, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Snack Classes Hey Ninstroyer, I finished the ultimate Snack Guide for Pet Likes and Loves :) Snack Classes I will probably give you a heads up at central too. ErinEmeraldflame 15:07, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Important: Please read this forum post and comment Forum:Major_Changes!_Please_Read! ErinEmeraldflame 05:42, October 8, 2010 (UTC) and the other Administrators The mystery dueling pet So since we get Fierce Hound with that gift card, do you know if Fierce Hound is the "mystery dueling pet", or is that separate? I was under the impression that "mystery dueling pet" meant a random pet that would be useful in duels. Do you know? Katherine Deathpants 15:25, October 24, 2010 (UTC)